To Be With You
by ankii93
Summary: Alec is extremely sad, he only wants Magnus back. All of Alec's friends try to help him. One day, things change..


"Mortals die," said Catarina. "You have always known that, and yet you've loved them before."  
"Not," Magnus said, "like this."  
Catarina inhaled in surprise. "Oh," she said. "Oh…" She picked up her drink. "Magnus," she said tenderly. "You are impossibly stupid."  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Am I?"  
"If that's what you feel, you should be with him," she said.  
Magnus sighed. "I know," he said and finished his drink before he walked out the door.

Alec was lying on his bed, above the sheets, looking miserably at his phone. He wanted to text him. But what he really wanted was to call him. He wanted to hear his voice. It was one of the things he missed the most about Magnus. He tossed his phone away and fell back on the pillows. He let out a sigh and rolled himself up into a ball.  
"Are you thinking about Magnus again? God, Alec! You should've known better than to try to shorten his life!" Jace said as he peeked in through the door.  
"You're not helping," Alec said shortly.  
"You're not helping either," Jace looked at him with disappointed look in his eyes. He drew a hand through his golden hair as he said, "You're just lying there, not doing anything to better the situation."  
"There's nothing I can do." Alec looked down at the floor in front of Jace's feet, hoping he'd feel a little sorry for him. But there was no such luck.  
"Well then," Jace said. "Just don't text him anymore. I know you've been texting him and it has to stop," he shook his head and left, closing the door. Alec rolled over to the left side of his bed and picked up his phone. Nothing had happened, as always.  
"I feel miserable," he said to himself. _But Magnus_, he thought. _You never told me. Never warned me it would be like this, that I would wake up one day and realize that I was going somewhere you couldn't follow. That we are essentially not the same. There's no "till death do us apart" for those who never die_. _But that's alright, I can accept that. I just wish you knew_.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus said as he opened the door.  
"Well, none of you are trying to make this easier for any of you," Jace said. "I had to come here and see if there's any hope left, I guess."  
"I didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself," Magnus snapped. He looked directly annoyed.  
"He's miserable and you don't care at all?" Jace looked worryingly at Magnus.  
"Well, he hurt me," Magnus said. He gestured for Jace to enter the apartment and stepped aside to let him through the door. "I can't just forgive him trying to kill me, can I?"  
"I guess not, but he didn't mean it! He didn't know," Jace said. "He just wanted you to be happy with him." Jace sat down on a chair by a round table in the living room. Magnus looked distressed.  
"Jace, you shouldn't have come here. There's nothing you can do."  
"But there is something you can do," Jace said and got to his feet.  
"Just leave, please. I don't need you to beg me on his behalf," Magnus said in an annoyed tone. "You're not the first one to do this. Simon's been here."  
"_Simon's_ been here?" Jace's eyes widened in shock.  
"Yes, yesterday, I believe. Anyway, get on your way." Magnus cast a glance towards the door and it opened. Jace felt obligated to leave, still in shock.

The next day, Alec ate breakfast alone. He didn't want to bring the other's down with him. He heard a knock on the front doors just as he took a big bite off his sandwich. It was incredibly loud; usually you shouldn't be able to hear a knock on the doors if you were in the kitchen.  
"Uhm, Alec? There's someone here to see you," Isabelle said worryingly. "You better appreciate this." Isabelle stepped aside and in came a tall figure, dressed in black. Alec immediately recognized him.  
"Magnus," Alec said.  
Magnus' gaze rested for a moment on Alec's face with amusement and a hint of something else before moving on to the fruit bowl, and he reached out to grab an apple. "They've all come to my home, begging me to talk to you, so here I am."  
"Yes, I can see that," Alec smiled faintly.  
"I don't know what you can say that will change my mind, but go ahead and try."  
"I've already said I'm sorry and that it was a big mistake and that I regret it all. I just wanted you to know now that I'm okay with the fact that you'll outlive me and that I won't be able to be with you forever."  
"You know, you could have anything in the world if you set your mind for it," Magnus said.  
"I don't want the world. I want you."  
"That's very flattering," Magnus said. "I just wish there was an easier way to do this."  
"Do what?" Alec said, feeling nervous. Magnus moved slowly towards him, his eyes sparkling like crazy. Alec felt his heart beat fast as Magnus got closer. Magnus reached out and took the hold of Alec's hand. "To be with you. To live happily with you forever," Magnus said. "I've been alive for hundreds of years. I've been with men, been with women - with faeries and warlocks and vampires, and even a djinn or two. But I've been able to move on and forget them all, but I can't seem to get over you." Alec felt his cheeks turn hot, he was blushing. "I'm sorry I haven't replied to you, I just thought that if I ignored you, you'd disappear, but that didn't work." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec. "Aku cinta kamu," he said under his breath.  
_I love you._


End file.
